A Shadow of the Past
by Lev-sama
Summary: Kenshin was not truely alone before he left his master to go to join the Revolutionaries. Infact a young boy took to calling him 'Papa'. the truth of what is happening in the gov. is revieled and past betrayals become today's worries. Please R&R!


Disclaimer; I don't own Ruroni Kenshin for if I did you'd all hate me cause you wouldn't know it so ha! XD

Chapter one; A Haunting Past

"_Papa! Papa, papa over here!" red haired teen turned to look over his shoulder. Feet in place for a strike on the man who where frozen in fear in front of him._

"_Stay back!" he snapped sharply and the young boy with dark blue, near black hair, paused childish amber eyes watching him curiously. Sharp movement drew his attention and he drove forward speed of his blade slowed as it entered the man's body. As the body fell to the ground off his blade he looked down with ice cold crimson eyes tinted in amber giving them various shades of red and amber as the light changed. A tug around his waist drew his gaze to the young boy._

"_But papa Master said it's time to come home. We already had dinner." Muttered the boy softly eyes sad from the glare he was receiving. He couldn't be over four or five. The elder boy gave him a sad smile after seeing how the blood from the man had not only splattered himself but some had soaked into the very base of the young boy's pants. Sheathing his sword he lowers in the snow, lucky unlike the younger boy he had a type of foot wear hat was bound up to the knee lowering the chance of being dragged down by the weight of wet clothes._

"_Alright then Raiu. Let's go home." He said calmly scooping the youngster into his arms and turning towards the mountain path. His time of leave was approaching the Revolution was spreading and his drive to join was getting stronger. The grip of small hands tightened on his shoulders and he glanced at Raiu. Raiu Japanese for thunderstorm and yet the child couldn't be more tamable._

"_Your late Kenshin." Said a strong voice as he entered the small house with clay pots arranged on the walls._

"_Forgive me master." Said the Kenshin bowing. Raiu stirred ad rubbed his eye with a small fist. He seemed to have dozed deeper then Kenshin had thought. He gave the younger boy a kind smile._

"_Are you tired Raiu? Why don't you go to bed." Commented their master and the young boy nodded gave Kenshin a hug then bounced off to bed. _

"_Night Papa! Let me practice with you tomorrow!" he said happily bouncing into the smaller room off to the side. Little did he know the next morning he wouldn't see him again._

13 years later

"Kenshin!" he jumped at hearing Karou's voice so close behind him and the Tofu leapt into the air. He turned to look at her and 'meeped'.

"M-Miss Karou w-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"Well you left without a word and I got worried about you disappearing again." She muttered drawing circles in the dirt eyes focused on the figures and lines.

"You don't have to worry Miss Karou." He said fanning down her temper. There was a tap on his shoulder and he looked at the older teenage boy holding a container of tofu.

"Excuse me sir but I believe you threw this into the air." He said smiling lightly. Both blinked at him. Karou circled him.

"Say you look familiar." She commented and the boy flustered a bit.

"Ah. No why would I? I mean I lived in the mountains up till a few weeks ago." He said quickly. There he went lying. For the past year he had been traveling on his master's orders merely because his master wanted him out of his hair.

"Actually now that she mentions it-"

"Hold it right there!" the threesome froze as the police circled them. The boy tugged his rice hat further over his eyes that had remained hidden. "Your under arrest for treason. You two must be his accomplishes!" they accused Kenshin and Karou.

"Haven't I already told you?" Kenshin's spine picked up the chill as the boy's image flickered. The guns pointed at them broke in half. "That I work alone?" He tilted his head up pushing back the rice hat a sill childish grin spread wide on his face. "Besides who would want to work with a guy whose always breaking things?" As he finished the statement he jumped onto a near by wall and began running down it police in toe.

Later that evening

"What a Strange boy that was. I mean come on, he didn't even move and those guns broke in half!" said Karou critique the anger of the police that had surfaced later that day after that boy's disappearance. Kenshin meanwhile stared into his teacup as he sat with his back to the open shoji screen frame.

"What'd he look like anyway?" asked Sano as he fished out a piece of beef from the center plate and popped it into his mouth. Karou shrugged finishing chewing and swallowed.

"I don't know. Every time I saw his face his eyes were closed and he had a goofy grin on his face. The Evening wore on with the swapping of stories, opinions, and of course arguments However Kenshin stayed away from them still staring at the tea surface.

_Papa! Papa over here!_

He winced why was re recalling that now? A hand touched his shoulder and he looked at the drunk Sano who tired many times and finally managed to say they were all going to bed. He nodded and the light of the room faded into the night. The moon was cleared of clouds and he sighed.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a voice and he blinked looking at the same boy from before poking out from under the walkway.

"Uh…Sure…." He said and watched the boy extract himself from under the walkway. He brushed the dust and dirt from his already dirty shirt and pants much like the ones Kenshin had worn in his youth. Hakana pants bound by leather sleeves from the knee down to the shoes made of leather as well. They worked well fro travel and training. "May I ask your name?" he requested softly as the boy sat on the edge of the walkway brushing off his rice hat and digging around in his pack he pulled to some spare food and nibbled on it.

"Why? Going to call the cops or something? I didn't do anything wrong but carry my sword." He stated defensively. Kenshin was about to ask what sword when he saw the dark sheath and handle strapped to the boy's side. It was odd how well it blended into the boy's body allowing you to easily over look it. "I mean is just carrying a sword really that bad now days? I remember when I was little. I could carry ten and not get in trouble. That is if I was physically able to back then." He said with a light laugh. Kenshin smiled as well.

"I give you my word I won't. I simple want to know who it is I am extending a invitation to view this night with is." He answered calmly. The boy glanced at him moonlight lighting up the bright amber eyes that he possessed and lighting the dark hair showing it was actually a deep blue not black.

"I don't have a last name but you may call me Raiu."


End file.
